Tinsel and Tantrums
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Basically Jonnie Christmas fluff because I promised after my last fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Just because we slept together, does not mean you get to undermine me like that." Connie shouted as she followed Jacob into the staffroom, not noticing that several of her colleagues were in there. Upon coming to the realisation that they weren't alone, she stormed out of the staffroom and back to her office to sit in solitude.

Back in the staffroom all eyes were on Jacob, until Charlie left the room in the direction of Connie's office. Seeing Charlie move, prompted Jacob to run to catch up with him.

"I'll go." Jacob told him, after all it was him that had party caused the situation.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, give me 15 minutes to talk to her and then go and see her." Charlie reasoned.

...

"Connie?" Charlie asked as he opened the door but tapped lightly still before crossing the threshold.

"What?" She asked, not looking up in case he could spot any sign of weakness on her face. "Come in if you're going to, you're causing a draft."

"So you and Jacob?" Charlie asked, he was going to ease his way into the conversation but it seemed pointless now.

"There is no me and Jacob." She replied casually as she continued to reply to the email she was sending.

"Connie you deserve to be happy and I think Jacob could make you happy. We both know you want to be with him and from the flirting I've witnessed, I'm pretty sure he wants you too."

"Can I intervene here?" Jacob asked from the doorway, where he'd been standing for a few moments with neither of them having noticed. He walked a little further into the room, not waiting for a reply, before he produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. "I brought you these, I'm sorry about before Con and I do want you."

"I'll leave you both to it." Charlie excused himself, but he was quite sure that neither were listening, a thought that was confirmed when he received no reply.

"I don't do whatever this is in the workplace, so whatever happens is independent of this place. We stop being Connie and Jacob the moment we walk through reception, we become Mrs Beauchamp and Staff Nurse Masters again. I need you to understand that."

"Does that mean you want us to be together Queen B?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms, being wary about what she'd said about being inside the hospital. As her face neared closer to his, she looked him in the eye and nodded slightly. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and then pulled away from her and walked towards the door.

"Remember what I said about stinging."

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't see Connie again after her admission that she'd slept with him, and anyway there was a different between Connie and Mrs Beauchamp.

"Yeah, bring a bottle and come round." She replied, aware that anywhere else would be the reminder of Christmas which she was fully intending to ignore this year.

"I'll see you later then."

…

Connie looked around at her house, wondering whether it was okay. In the kitchen, she had two glasses laying out and she'd made a pasta bake and was now just curled up on the sofa waiting for Jacob's arrival. Part of her was getting annoyed that he hadn't yet turned up, he was now running half an hour and Connie Beauchamp was someone who appreciated punctuality. She couldn't stop a smile from breaking across her face as she heard a car pull up outside her house, quickly she turned on the TV in an attempt to make it look like she'd not been waiting desperately for him.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled as he placed a soft kiss to her cheek, before Connie stepped aside to let him in the house.

"Oh are you? I didn't notice." He raised his eyebrow at her response, not believing her but not commenting either.

"I hope you brought a bottle."

"Yeah, I left it in the car. I'll be back in a second." He told her quickly, hoping his plan was going to work as he went out to the car and returned with a big box.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure how big you think a bottle is, but I meant an average one, maybe a little larger."

"It's not a bottle." Jacob confirmed what Connie already knew. Sighing, she walked over to her wine cupboard, knowing that she'd need at least a glass to get through whatever it was in the box.

"That doesn't mean I don't have a bottle." Jacob laughed as he watched Connie bend down to pull a bottle out of the cupboard.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?"

"I was enjoying the view." From the bag by his side, that had previously been obscured from her view by the box he was carrying, he produced a bottle of her favourite wine. "There you go Queen Bee." She scowled at him as he chose to refer to her with the nickname that she pretended to hate. "Most people say thank you, not scowl. Did you parents not tell you that your face would get stuck that way?" He teased.

"So what's in the box?" Connie asked, ignoring what he was saying and instead letting her impatience get the better of her.

"What's the date Connie?" Jacob asked, taking the glass of wine that she had poured out of her hand, silencing her protests as he yet again asked for the date.

"The 23rd December, was that so important that it couldn't wait? If you were that desperate to know the date then I'm sure your phone would have told you." She answered, not quite seeing how the date mattered to her curiosity about the box resting next to Jacob.

"Two days until Christmas." Came the reply of the man standing in front of him.

"And?" Connie asked, not quite sure where the nurse was going to with his current train of thought.

"There isn't a single decoration around here, I just needed to know that you knew the date."

"I'm fully aware what day it is and how many days it is until Christmas, and as for decorations, they aren't up because I'm not celebrating." The clinical lead answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll ring Grace but otherwise, I'm working all day."

"You're not celebrating?" He pushed.

"No." She told him sternly, before her features softened a little. "There isn't really a point, Grace isn't here so I have no one to bother for."

"Well since we're both going to be lonely this year, how about I come and stay during this festive period?" Jacob asked, not pointing out that he was staying regardless of her decision and that he had enough clothes for the next few days, plus a present for her, in his bag.

"Stay if you like but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not celebrating Christmas, or that I'm working everyday." Connie informed him, a fragment of a smile just about clear on her face as Jacob nodded. "So, what's in the box?" She asked once again, and this time hoped for a proper answer and not a bizarre unrelated one.

"Decorations and a Christmas tree. I noticed that the rest of the ED was decorated but your offices gave nothing away about the time of year, so I figured that your house was probably the same." He told her as he got a bit of tinsel out and gently draped it around her neck.

"That is not going up in my house, and this is most certainly not." She replied, gesturing the tinsel which now lay in a heap on the floor.

"You'll love it when it's up, I promise it'll look classy, just like you Sweet-Cheeks."

"No, no, no! That is not going up in my house."

"We could have a lot of fun decorating together."

"I said no." She almost shouted, not seeing why he didn't understand that this was her first Christmas without Grace and that she didn't want to celebrate that. "Now would you like some food?" She asked, calming slightly although she was still visibly on edge.

"Yeah."


End file.
